the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Allen Walker
'Approval:' 4/19/13, 5 feats, Ephyras (v2.2) 'Appearance and Personality' Allen has jaw-length white hair, gray eyes and somewhat pale skin. He has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead and trails down a line down his face until his cheekbone, where it hooks slightly before ending close to the chin. He also has a red, veinous left arm, with a cross-like mark imprinted on his hand. His normal attire during missions is a black uniform with red trimmings under a black hooded coat, while his attire when not on missions is a long-sleeved, button-down white shirt and black trousers. Always wears gloves. Allen is kind and polite when not in battle, and is also unassuming and borderline naive when interacting with allies. He only gets angry when someone calls him short or speak about his teacher's debts, which he has been paying since becoming an apprentice. Allen has to eat a lot of food in each meal because of his cursed arm. Because of that he'll eat pretty much anything, but his favorite food is mitarashi dango. 'History and Story' At a young age, an orphan Allen was found by an insane scientist in his original village, who made various experiments on him. The scientist experimented on Allen's left arm with the DNA of one of the clan members, but held no results besides making his arm become red and veinous, with a cross-like mark on the top of his hand. Another experiment gave Allen a scar that starts as a pentagram on his forehead and runs down his left eye, hooking slightly at his cheek and finishing close to the cheekbone. After Allen's ninth birthday, the insane scientist decided to kill him, the last of his failed experiments, which caused the the mark on the boy's hand to react and unknowingly to Allen, absorb the scientist's chakra, turning him into a lifeless husk. He was soon found by Cross Marian, a lazy Jounin who trained him until his 15th birthday, when he left Allen in Kiri to become a proper ninja before disappearing again, not leaving any traces. 'Stats (Total: 47)' *'Strength: 8' *'Speed: 6' *'Intelligence: 7' *'Chakra Levels: 9' *'Chakra Control: 10' *'Endurance: 7' 'Rank Upgrades' *'Genin 1: Dark Release' *'Genin 2: Sealing Specialist' *'Chunin: TBD' *'Jonin: N/A' *'S-Rank: N/A' *'Kage Rank: N/A' 'Abilities' *''Feats earned so far: 5'' *''Banked feats: 0'' *''Quest Points earned: 22'' # Dark Release Chakra Chains - Chains covered in a black, smokey substance made from moulded dark chakra, which come out from the palm of Allen's hands. The chains slowly absorb the chakra of whoever is trapped within them, though their main use is to trap or just temporarely restrain the target. CP activation - 5 CP upkeep # +5 Stat Points # Sealing: Explosive Tag - With an empty sheet of paper and any kind of writing utensil, Allen can make an explosive tag on the go, which can be detonated with the Snake hand seal remotely. CP if made during battle, 0 CP if done before combat # Dark Release: Adjudication - By coating his hand with dark chakra and touching someone with it, Allen can absorb the target's chakra. of 10 CP per round, continuous touch is needed. CP activation and 5 upkeep # Dark Release: Judgement - Allen converts his chakra into dark purple flames, which he expels through his left hand. CP Equipment/General Items *''(6) Chakra-conducting Sword'' *''(1) Blank book and writing utensil'' *''(500 Ryo) 1 Smoke Bomb '' *''Ryo Earned: 10.500'' *''Ryo Owned: 10.000'' 'Missions' *Roleplays completed: 2 Café Meeting (1) First Day in Konoha (1) *D rank missions completed: 1 Gathering Herbs (1) *C rank missions completed: 5 Excursion to the Land of Potatoes! (3) Protect the Delegates! (2 + 1 for Recap) Protect The Princess (2) Re-open the Supply route! (3) The Mausoleum (4) *B rank missions completed: 1 Chamber of Riddles (4) *A rank missions completed:0 *S rank missions completed:0 Category:Character Category:Kirigakure